Wideband code division multiple access or WCDMA is a widely used standard in wireless communications. In sending data or information bits between a base station and a mobile unit (such as a cellular phone, notebook or personal computer with an wireless interface, wireless personal digital assistant or PDA), the information bits are encoded as they are transmitted and decoded as they are received. Computation-intensive encoding and decoding, such as Reed-Muller coding, are particularly significant in ensuring the accuracy and congruence of the transmitted and received information bits. In WCDMA, the information bits are transmitted in a series of frames. Distribution of frame resources for the encoding and decoding is critical in optimally inducing transmission performance.
There is thus a general need in the art for a method and system of WCDMA encoding and decoding overcoming at least the aforementioned shortcomings in the art. A particular need exists in the art for an optimal method and system for Reed-Muller encoding and decoding with reduced computation complexity.